


you ready? let's go!

by jikwaniser



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drag Racing AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, changbin "hates" felix, emo changbin, i promise theres no smut!, jeongin will be included later in the fic, this is based off my pace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: seo changbin is the top drag racer in seoul. he's prepared to win the seoul grand prix for the second year in a row.enter lee felix, newest racer straight out of australia.changbin has competition.





	1. my speed

“ _And a newcomer this year is Lee Felix, can you believe he’s only 19?”_

_“No I can’t! He won gold every race in the Australian circuit and now he’s come all the way to Seoul to take on The Seoul Grand Prix.”_

_“What are your expectations for this race?”_

_“Well, I expect Seo Changbin to take gold like always but with newcomer Felix joining, it’s going to be interesting.”_

Changbin flicked off the TV, groaning. It was two weeks out until the race and every television station was broadcasting commentary for their race bracket. Of course, Changbin was at the top of every bracket-- but so was Felix. Changbin flopped back against his couch, sighing heavily.

“What’s up buttercup?” Changbin turned to see Woojin in the doorway, a smirk across his face.

Woojin was Changbin’s instructor, and by default, best friend. He was the one who had gotten Changbin into drag racing in the first place but after a bad accident, Woojin had retired. The accident had resulted in him having a false leg, his left leg had to be amputated, and deafness in his left ear, but he was still the most talented instructor.

“Seungmin and Hyunjin are at it again,” Changbin grumbled, making room for Woojin to sit beside him.

Woojin snorted, easing down next to Changbin, “Really now? What are they saying this time?”

“They keep talking about Felix, saying how he’s gonna be my competition.”

Changbin had won gold at every race, and considering this was only his second year of racing, he was still considered a rookie. Having a new “rookie” come into the spotlight and be considered the best, it made Changbin jealous-- not that he would ever admit it, especially to Woojin.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Changbin glared, pouting.

“I’m not jealous, I’m just annoyed.”

Woojin nodded, “But whenever Seungmin and Hyunjin talk about Jisung or Chan you don’t get annoyed.”

Jisung and Chan were also drag racers, and Changbin’s friends. They raced together frequently, Changbin winning most of the time, and always trained with each other.

“That’s because they’re my friends.”

Woojin simply nodded, laying his hand against Changbin’s thigh. “Maybe Felix isn’t so bad, you should get to know him.”

Changbin groaned, flopping backward onto his couch, “No thanks.” His phone vibrated from the table, Changbin leaning forward and grabbing it, opening his messaging app.

 

_3racha_

_sungie: changbin do you wanna go out with chan and i_

_sungie: were inviting that felix kid :) we wanna meet him_

_bigbang: He seems cool and he’s Australian!_

 

Changbin groaned, showing Woojin the text messages.

“See, even your _squad_ thinks he’s cool.”

Changbin glared, “Don’t ever call them my squad again.”

 

_babybin: i’ll pass_

_sungie: wtf why!?_

_bigbang: Minho’s coming too he wants to see you again :(_

_sungie: minhos back in town? :D_

_bigbang: Yeah <3 _

_babybin: .. fine_

_babybin: but only bc minhos back home_

 

Changbin closed his phone as Chan and Jisung flooded the chatroom with cheers, Woojin raising a brow at him.

“I take it you’re meeting Felix.”

Changbin shoved a pillow in his face.

 

~;~

 

“Glad you could make it!” Chan smiled, moving to give Changbin a hug. Minho was beside Chan, their hands intertwining after Chan broke the hug.

“Well, I just wanted to see Minho really.” Changbin stated, fixing the collar of his leather jacket. “You and Jisung I can see anytime.”

Chan rolled his eyes, “Before I forget, let me introduce you to Felix.”

Changbin scowled, hoping the older didn’t notice before he skipped off, dragging Minho behind him, to grab Felix away from Jisung. The four of them came back, Jisung waving brightly to Changbin.

“Changbin, this is Felix.”

Felix looked up, waving slightly, “Oh um, hello.”

The first thing Changbin noticed about him was his choppy Korean. The kid was obviously Korean, but having grown up in Australia he probably spoke mostly English.

Changbin racked his brain, trying to think of English phrases he had learned from Chan but he could only remember one.

“That’s my style.”

Felix started laughing, his entire body contorting and his face bright red. Changbin felt himself blushing, quickly turning to Chan in a panic.

“That’s the only thing I know in English!” Chan laughed, patting his back.

“Relax, Felix knows some Korean.”

Felix nodded, biting his lip, “I know basic stuff, it sometimes gets jumbled with English.” He paused, “but I can understand enough.”

Jisung smiled, his cheeks puffing out, “So Felix, how’s Seoul treating ya so far?”

Changbin zoned out as Felix explained his first two days in Seoul, instead focusing on him instead. Changbin noticed freckles dotting his cheeks and nose, slightly hidden my makeup. His hair was orange, like a pumpkin, but somehow it suited him. Not to mention, his voice was deep-- like fucking deep. Changbin felt himself getting agitated, he had a nasally high-pitched voice and he was older than this kid, what a load of-

“-right Changbin?”

Changbin looked up at Chan, the entire group had been staring at him. “What?”

“We were just saying how you’re the best drag racer in Seoul.”

Changbin looked around, everyone-- including Felix-- was staring.

“Yes, yes I am.”

Felix laughed softly, everyone turning to him. “I hate to break it to you, but I think I’m going to take that title of yours.”

Changbin glared, “What makes you so sure? I’ve never seen you race.”

“You don’t have to,” he walked closer to Changbin, “I wasn’t number one in Australia for nothing.”

They were inches apart, their foreheads nearly touching. Changbin could feel Felix’s breath on his neck, his heart pounding.

“Well, this isn’t Australia anymore, now is it?” Changbin smirked, pulling away. Felix inhaled sharply, pulling back also.

“I guess we’ll find out who’s the best come the prix?” Felix announced, smiling like their tension had never happened.

Chan, Jisung, and Minho were silent, staring at the two of them. Chan finally broke their silence, clearing his throat.

“This was fun but we should get going.” He dragged Minho away, waving bye before leaving Jisung alone with Changbin and Felix.

“Wait for me!” Jisung ran after them, tripping over his own feet.

Changbin grabbed his bag he had set down, slinging it over his shoulder and turning to leave. Felix’s hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

“I’ll see you at training tomorrow, Changbin.” He smiled-- Changbin told himself it was a devilish smile-- and turned to leave, humming under his breath.

Changbin hated Lee Felix.


	2. my pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin's luck just isn't the best.

Changbin woke up the next morning to Woojin shaking him awake, “Get up, you have to be at the track by ten and it’s-.” he checks his phone, giving Changbin time to actually wake himself up, “9:04”

Changbin rolled over with a groan, turning to face Woojin. He was in his wheelchair today.

“You okay?”

Woojin nodded, “I’m okay, just didn’t feel like using my crutches today, I’m a little sore. Now come on.”

Changbin followed, albeit tired, without hesitation. Woojin had a huge breakfast set on the table in front of him, a coffee cup handed to him before he sat, Woojin wheeling across from him.

“What’s all this for?” Changbin asked, taking a small bite of the ramen and eggs. 

Woojin just shrugs, taking a bite of his breakfast as well, “Just wanted to be nice.”

“Bullshit, when I sprained my ankle falling down the stairs you told me to ‘walk it off’.”

Woojin laughed, “Okay, okay. Jisung told me about your… encounter with Felix yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you.”

Changbin pouted, stabbing at his ramen pathetically, “I don’t need sympathy, he was just an asshole.” He took a bite, “A stupid, pompous, kinda cute, asshole.”

Changbin ignored Woojin’s smirk, instead throwing a piece of egg at him, “Don’t say anything you jerk.”

Woojin placed his hands up defensively, “I didn’t say anything!” 

“But you were thinking it,” Changbin grumbled, finishing off his breakfast and grabbing his, and Woojin’s, plates. 

It had been only a few months since Woojin’s surgery, but it seemed like it had been forever, considering how well he had adapted. As soon as Changbin placed the dishes in the sink, Woojin was up and out of his chair, walking towards the front door. Changbin glanced at the wheelchair, Woojin shaking his head with a smile, gesturing towards his crutches.

“Are you sure?” Changbin felt his lip tucked between his teeth, a nervous habit he picked up as a child, Woojin always scolded him for it.

Woojin smiled gently, “How am I going to coach you sitting down?” He opened the door, leading the way to the car, “Besides, I think sitting for a bit helped with the pain. I feel fine now.” 

Despite his protests, Woojin drove them to the racetrack. ( _ You’re about to drive for hours Binnie! At least let me drive us to the track.)  _

They pull in at exactly 9:58, Woojin barely in park when Changbin jumps out and runs towards the entrance. He wanted to put his uniform and helmet on and get to the track, maybe get a few laps in before anyone else got here, it was pretty early still.

Jeongin is in the booth, a young high school kid who picked up a job as the receptionist at the small practice track in town, and he waves hi.

“Morning Changbin! You’re early.”  He slides the keycard towards him, “Actually, you’re the second person here today.”

Changbin feels his ears perk up at that. Second? Who in the world could have gotten there before-

“Morning Changbin.”

Oh fuck everything.

Of course Felix would be there first, his smug grin taunting him. He had his uniform on already, hair slightly messy as if he had his helmet on earlier. 

“How long have you been here?” Changbin asked, pushing through and towards the locker room, unlocking his and pulling out his uniform.

Felix hummed, thinking, “‘bout an hour.” Changbin nearly tripped over his pants, “Coach made me come extra early, somethin’ ‘bout getting “extra practice” in.” He shrugged, ruffling his hair as he sat on the bench in front of Changbin.

“Coach? Didn’t realize you had a trainer.” 

Felix nodded, smiling, “Yeah! He’s really cool, been a racer for five years now! His name is Jungkook.”

Changbin frowned, his heart beginning to pound. There was only one person he knew that had that name, maybe it was just a coincidence maybe it wasn’t really,  _ him _ .

“Felix? I thought you went to get water. Who are you- oh.” 

Changbin wanted to run away, far,  _ far _ , away.

Of course, out of all the people in Seoul, in the world, that could have been Felix’s coach, it had to be Jungkook. 

“Do you two, know each other?” Felix asked quietly, trying to ease the tension. 

Changbin sighs, looking down, “Yeah.” 

He prayed that the ground would just open up, swallow him up. Maybe he would get hit by a car, anything would be better than this moment right now. Where was Woojin when he needed him?

“We used to date.” 

Changbin nearly passed out.

If Felix was confused before, he was more confused now. Looking back and forth between the two, putting the red faces and how they refused to make eye contact and Jungkook’s statement together.

“Oh, oh God.” His face is red now, like  _ red _ , “I didn’t know, this is so fucking awkward.” 

Changbin wanted to die, as soon as possible. 

Jungkook just smiles, forcing a laugh, “It’s okay Lix. Sometimes things don’t work out.” 

He failed to mention how Changbin practically couldn’t love him, couldn’t love anyone. How the last months of their relationship were Changbin pretending to still be in love, but really he felt nothing. It wasn’t surprising when Jungkook ended it after a year, Changbin not even crying when he packed his stuff and moved out, Woojin taking him in. But that was two years ago, Changbin was fine now, and judging by the way Jungkook was acting, he was too.

Like how he was smiling for once, his teeth showing, and how his hair was dyed light, his bangs out of his eyes, or how his hand was resting against Felix’s lower back, the younger leaned close to him in almost a hug. They both looked happy, their smiles big. Changbin felt a twang in his heart, quickly ignoring it as he closed his locker shut, letting it echo through the locker room. He put his helmet on, turning away with a sigh. 

“Yeah, sometimes they don’t.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter sucks, i just wanted to end it where i did because i'm a bitch who loves some cliffhangers ;-)  
> also sorry it took so long i finally moved into my dorm!! meaning i can actually be on my computer more often hehe
> 
> as always, you can follow my twt @babykwans :3

**Author's Note:**

> go stream my pace right now!!!!! i've listened so many times and it's genuinely so good i love stray kids<33  
> it gave me a racer vibe and you know i love me some changlix so i decided to write a fic inspired by my pace :-)  
> updates will be every so often, considering i'm leaving for school wednesday.
> 
>  
> 
> as always follow my twt: @babykwans  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
